Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is a fucking idiot moron evil person from Germany or some shit HOWEVERR his downfall version is actually a clone and is not eval (well, not as much) and the nein nein nein inglorious basterds one is just fucking annoying origin born in shitballsfuckwad, more simply called 1889, he was austrian and was abandoned by his parents for being to fugly. hitler was in school one day and some jewish, gypsy, gay, communist, and handicapped people made fun of him calling him a "retarded fishface assaholic english bulldog" and accidentally knocked his sammich on the ground, which caused him to resent those kids and vow revenge on them during world war 1, hitler was an army commander, and a respected one, however he went insane after 1919 when the war was lost, so much so his future wife killed herself in 1928 wow he must be fun at parties later in 1933, he gained power as dictator of germanyland and head of nazi party, and in 1939 started world war 2 by invading poland by 1945, he spent the last of his days in the bunker, but cloned himself but later he sent the clone to universe II because it didn't hate the people he did, mostly jews however this caused a dimensional crossfade and the devil shit out an alternate hitler from his dirty ass hole and he was the one that commit a suicided. the real hitler ran to argentina and there he hid from 1947, all through the 1950s and 1960s hiding out and doing nothing important, and in the mid-1970s he moved to columbia where he returned to drug usages by 1979, hitler met back up with the downfall hitler who had not aged a day, and he shit on the real hitler who nearly exploded in a trash dumpster can trashdumpster all throughout the early 1980s, hitler lived in a dumpster outside a local mcdonalds, with nothing but a 1960s color TV, an old VCR and some shitty ass movies. oh yeah and 26 dildos. however, he put a sign on the side of the dumpster "will lead country for $$$ and need to buy me some weed" starting in 1986, hitler's house was bought out by josef stalin, who was also homeless and had to buy drugs for himself, however hitler stole his outfit and shaved his older-than-50 years mustache, which had become less of a thingy under his nose to a more islamic looking thingy, then in 1988, hitler traveled back to germanyland when he found his bunker in ruins, which caused him to travel to africa in 1989 on his 100th birthday, 4/20/89 by 1990, hitler was running a slave trade, something that should have been illegal and it surprisingly was.... not so in 1992 hitler's ass was kicked by chad's sexy policeforce later in 1996, hitler was reaching an age that he was very prone to disease, so he volunteered for a cybernetics project back in germanyland, which took 9 years of development, so hopefully it has been worth the weig- so in 2005, the conversion was ready, and hitler's head was transferred into a robotic body, and he became known as PCP-01, more commonly as MechaHitler MurderMachine 6900, or just MechaHitler hitler then lived on killing millions from 2006 to 2008, when he quite doing that and just started to shrek them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) then later in 2010, MechaHitler's energy switch was turned off when he was in mexico shreking natives ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and he was frozen in the arctic, where he is still rumored to be, waiting for somebody to switch him on again with motives of world domination..... or some shit like that i don't know i'm not a fucking genieCategory:Lawful Evil Category:Rejected by the flying speghetti dick Category:HALE HORTLER Category:Https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ1L9YnjLIw Category:Penis Category:Dick-tators Category:German Category:Austrian Category:SUGESTID REIDONG Category:Racists Category:Soldiers